love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Paradise Live
Paradise Live is μ's second song for their first special single written for the iOS and Android rhythm game, Love Live! School idol festival. It was released on January 29, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Kurauchi Tatsuya. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14181)' 'CD' #Takaramonozu #Paradise Live #Takaramonozu (Off Vocal) #Paradise Live (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Paradise Live starts playing at 0:30. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Three, Two, One, Live! Dance party, dance party Sorosoro owakare no pareedo Kiai irete takaku tobu yo seeno! de (Jumpin' Jumpin' high!) Dance party, dance party Demo demo mata aimashou Wasurenaide watashi no merodii (watashi o!) Issho ni Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Kimi mo Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Sakebi nagara We are happy Issho ni Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Kimi mo Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Watashi to Paradise Live (Three, Two, Three, Two, One, Live!) Mata ne mata ne kitto ne mata au hi wa chikai yo Sono toki made (mattete yo ne) yakusoku da (Yes!) Mata ne mata ne kitto ne mata au toki made Ganbaru yo ganbaru yo motto genki o mise ni kuru yo Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I love you! I love you! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Motto genki ni I love you! Don't worry, don't worry Dokidoki suteki ga mitai Ashita kara no tokimeki ga hoshii ne (Searchin' Searchin' heart!) Don't worry, don't worry Madamada takamaru chikara Tomaranai yo minna no merodii (minna de!) Mune wa Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Atsuku Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Moyashi tsukuse We are shining Mune wa Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Atsuku Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Saikou desho Paradise Live (Three, Two, Three, Two, One, Live!) Tsugi wa tsugi no yume o kanaeru tame ikou yo Furimukazu ni (souda hayaku) susumitai (Yes!) Tsugi wa tsugi no yume o kanaeru tabi e to Ganbaru yo ganbaru yo motto sekai e tobidasou yo Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I need you! I need you! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Hiroi sekai de I need you! Tsugi wa tsugi no yume o kanaeru tame ikou yo Furimukazu ni (souda hayaku) susumitai (Yes!) Tsugi wa tsugi no yume o kanaeru tabi e to Ganbaru yo ganbaru yo motto sekai e Mata ne mata ne kitto ne mata au hi wa chikai yo Sono toki made (mattete yo ne) yakusoku da (Yes!) Mata ne mata ne kitto ne mata au toki made Ganbaru yo ganbaru yo motto genki o mise ni kuru yo Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I love you! I love you! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Motto genki ni I love you! |-| Kanji= Three, Two, One, Live! Dance party, dance party そろそろ　お別れのパレード 気合い入れて高く跳ぶよ　せーの! で (Jumpin' Jumpin' high!) Dance party, dance party でもでも　また会いましょう 忘れないで私のメロディー (私を!) 一緒に Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! キミも Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! 叫びながら We are happy 一緒に Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! キミも Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! 私と Paradise Live　(Three, Two, Three, Two, One, Live!) またね　またね　きっとねまた会う日は近いよ その時まで　(待っててよね)　約束だ　(Yes!) またね　またね　きっとねまた会う時まで がんばるよ　がんばるよ　もっと元気を見せに来るよ Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I love you! I love you! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! もっと元気に I love you! Don't worry, don't worry どきどき　素敵が見たい 明日からの　ときめきが欲しいね　(Searchin' Searchin' heart!) Don't worry, don't worry まだまだ　高まるちから 止まらないよみんなのメロディー　(みんなで!) 胸は　Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!　アツく　Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! 燃やし尽くせ　We are shining 胸は　Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!　アツく　Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! 最高でしょ　Paradise Live　(Three, Two, Three, Two, One, Live!) つぎは　つぎの　夢を叶えるため行こうよ 振り向かずに　(そうだ速く)　進みたい　(Yes!) つぎは　つぎの　夢を叶える旅へと がんばるよ　がんばるよ　もっと世界へ飛びだそうよ Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I need you! I need you! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! 広い世界で I need you! つぎは　つぎの　夢を叶えるため行こうよ 振り向かずに　(そうだ速く)　進みたい　(Yes!) つぎは　つぎの　夢を叶える旅へと がんばるよ　がんばるよ　もっと世界へ またね　またね　きっとねまた会う日は近いよ その時まで　(待っててよね)　約束だ　(Yes!) またね　またね　きっとねまた会う時まで がんばるよ　がんばるよ　もっと元気を見せに来るよ Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I love you! I love you! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! もっと元気に I love you! |-| English= Three, two, one, live! Dance party, dance party It's almost time for the farewell parade Jump into the air with a shout, "Let's go!" (Jumpin' jumpin' high!) Dance party, dance party We'll meet again, though Don't forget about my melody (Don't forget me!) Together, say yeah yeah yeah! You too, say yeah yeah yeah! We'll happily shout out Together, say yeah yeah yeah! You too, say yeah yeah yeah! We'll have a Paradise Live (Three, two, three, two, one, live!) Farewell, farewell, but we'll surely meet again soon Promise me that you'll wait for me until then (Yes!) Farewell, farewell, but we'll surely meet again Until then, I'll do my very best to show you an even brighter smile Oh baby, I'm goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I love you! I love you! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I'm goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! I'll shout even louder, "I love you!" Don't worry, don't worry I want to experience excitement I hope tomorrow will make my heart race (Searchin' searchin' heart!) Don't worry, don't worry There's still room for our strength to grow No one can stop our melody (All together!) My heart is on fire, yeah yeah yeah! We're shining as we burn bright My heart is on fire, yeah yeah yeah! It'll be an amazing Paradise Live (Three, two, three, two, one, live!) Let's go to make our next dream come true Hurry, don't look back, I want to move forward (Yes!) We're on a journey to make our next dream come true I'll work hard to leap towards that world Oh baby, I'm goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I need you! I need you! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I'm goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! In this vast world, "I need you!" Let's go to make our next dream come true Hurry, don't look back, I want to move forward (Yes!) We're on a journey to make our next dream come true I'll work hard to leap towards that world Farewell, farewell, but we'll surely meet again soon Promise me that you'll wait for me until then (Yes!) Farewell, farewell, but we'll surely meet again Until then, I'll do my very best to show you an even brighter smile Oh baby, I'm goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I love you! I love you! Yeah! Yeah! Oh baby, I'm goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah! I'll shout even louder, "I love you!" Gallery Single Scans= Takaramonozu Back Cover.jpg Trivia *This was one of the few songs to have never been performed live. References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs